regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jirou Goes On A Mission
Plot This time, Every Marvel Super Villains, Regular Show villains and Empire work together. Every Marvel Superheroes travel to the park to get Mordecai and the gang to help them stop Marvel Super Villains who have teamed up with Regular Show Villains and Empire to destroy the city. Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Margaret, Eileen, Audrey, Richard, Nicole, Anthony, pops, skips, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, gumball, darwin, anais, Wander, Sylvia, the angry birds, paz, studder, Celia, Starla, Techmo, autobots, zim, gir, minimoose, Mighty Eagle, dipper, mabel, wendy, Soos, phineas, ferb, spongebob, patrick, squidward, Chris, eugene(krabs), Dave, Vincent, Ben, Rook, Gwen, Kevin, Zed and Lucy step onto a platform for a machine who is very eager to help and use the Iron Man's Armors to form the Iron Legion. Transcript the episode starts at the park benson: okay guys, today we have a mission to do *'Rigby': Yeah. *'Peter': Alright. *'Homer': Let's do this. benson: your mission is to... take out the trash to the dumpster. *'Mordecai': Sure thing. You heard Benson let's take out a trash to the dumpster. gang: YES!!!! while at the moon kamek: may I speak to lord barranco please helmet piggie 1: sorry kamek, but we won't kamek: well why not them helmet piggie 2: well because he is too busy sleeping scene switches to barranco's room *(Barranco is still sleeping) Kamek: wake up! sudennly kamek got zapped by a lazer and gets faded scene switches to barranco where it reveals je has a lazer gun barranco: what did you want kamek, can't you see I am dreaming about ruling the world kamek:(still faded) well sorry to interrupt yoir sleep my lord, but the marvel villains decided let our plans be successful barranco: wait a minute, you mean there are building a new type of rabbid empire robotor vehicle for us kamek:(still faded) yes my lord(shakes himself amd nolonger faded) now we will show ya (Back at the park) Homer: I can't believe Benson tricked us! zim: YOU MEAN HE LIES!?!? gumball: no guys he just want us to get the park ober with zim: homer, benson can't even lie gumball: exaxtly *'Peter': We did the trash to the dumpster. So, now what? Homer: (pretending to be benson) I am benson, I'm giving you another mission. Peter, you drink beer, you two, play video games, you and him, take cars to that big hole, water sons, act crazy, smart, childish and hardworking, and Zim, you plan to take over the world Everyone: okay! Homer: heh, heh, heh, suckers! *'Wander': Good one. zim: actually homer, we can find out that you are trying to get all of us fired *'Sylvia': Benson didn't say that? *'Homer': You're right it was a bad idea. Let's do our work. *'Brian': No kidding. paz: how come peple had to say it all the time? While at the lab... kamek: this way sir barranco: what kind of invention there are making out of rabbid empire technology *'Kamek': A Frown Ray it has depression and misery to the heroes. Category:Crossovers